This invention relates to the edging used at the interface between the roof and the vertical top edge of a building. Prior to this invention, a roof edging would be employed for flat roof building that was configured as an upstanding member, that was approximately 2 inches tall. This upstanding member is formed of sheet metal as a vertical member curved at the top and bent to form a hard 90 degree angle to provide a surface for the nailing to the roof. A section of the vertical portion stands upright to prevent water from flowing over the edge of the roof. As is known in the art, flat roof buildings are meant to be able to withhold a certain amount of water. This ability called ponding, can create stress to the roof and its supporting members if too much water is permitted to accumulate.
The purpose of the present invention is to replace the prior art basically upstanding member, and to alleviate the ponding on flat roof buildings. The present invention also permits the water to be carried away in a gutter system for transportation for either reuse or disposal.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a non-ponding flat roof edging.
It is another object to provide a roof edging that permits water to be removed from the roof for disposal.
It is still another object to provide a roof edging that does not come loose from the edge of the building as can happen sometimes with the prior art edging.
It is yet another object to provide a roof edging that is as easy to install as the metal gravel stop previously employed.
It is a yet further object to provide a process for the manufacture and installation of the non-ponding roof edging of this invention.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.